With the rapid development of curved television technology, curved televisions have gradually become a prevalent trend. The manufacture method of a curved liquid crystal display panel is performed as follows: first, two plane glass plates are aligned to form a cell, and then the glass plates that are aligned to form the cell are bent by a mechanical means, so as to obtain a curved display panel. The deformation of the plane glass plates are different at different positions of the plane glass plates after bending. This will lead to the different relative displacement of the black matrix at different positions of the panel from the array substrate, further lead to different transmittance of the panel, and affect the display uniformity of the panel.